1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an antenna diversity system, and more particularly, to an antenna diversity system having a non-interrupting function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 shows a simplified block diagram of a conventional antenna diversity system 100. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional antenna diversity system 100 comprises: a first antenna 110, a second antenna 120, an RF circuit 130, a signal processing unit 140, and a switch unit 150. In the conventional antenna diversity system 100, when the best antenna is required to be selected to receive signals, the signal processing unit 140 has to measure a signal quality value of the original antenna (such as the first antenna 110) first, and then the signal processing unit 140 controls the switch unit 150 to switch to another antenna (such as the second antenna 120) to measure a signal quality value of the another antenna. Next, the signal processing unit 140 controls the switch unit 150 to select an antenna having the better signal quality value from the first antenna 110 and the second antenna 120 to receive the signals.
However, when the conventional antenna diversity system 100 switches antennas, there might be unstable conditions during the process of receiving the signals. In case the conventional antenna diversity system 100 switches to an antenna having bad a signal quality value, it will be not able to receive the signals smoothly, and even a signal interruption will occur.